Bored Fun
by Franciu
Summary: When Emily gets bored, she finds ways to entertain herself. Getting the team involved in this game, the whole BAU goes into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This just came to my mind and it wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. Now, I wish I did, but I don't have the courage to ask for them.**

Emily sat at her desk, browsing the internet for anything she thought of. The week had been slow and the paper work completed a long time ago. She could've gone home for a while, but didn't want to risk getting caught by Strauss. Then the thought came to her mind. _Pranks!_ She knew Reid would probably be able to help in a way, but that meant she couldn't prank him. Rossi would be to boring, Hotch wouldn't even allow the thought to stay in her head, Morgan would be even more fun to prank then Reid, and Garcia would tell Morgan what was happening. It looked like she was on her own for this one.

She went to Google and searched, _Pranks for the office._ She scrolled down some on this one webpage until she found the perfect one. She quickly added the site to her favorites and went to get some coffee. She looked at a clock and realized that she could leave.

Emily hurried out of the office without any coffee and into her car. She was shopping for some things, and it would be a good prank… at least she hoped it would be.

The next morning, Emily got up extra early to go to the office, and was pleasantly surprised to see that she was the first one there. She took the crime scene tape she had bought and wrapped it around various things along Morgan's desk and sometimes along the wall of his cubicle until she was satisfied. She took some fake blood packets and poured them on his desk before adding the finishing touch, the fake arm. She lied it in middle of the blood pool and poured a little more of the fake blood just so it would cover the arm and along where it looked like it had been messily cut off of something.

The wait had been short because it was that day that Morgan decided he was coming in early. He walked to his desk and let out shout when he saw the arm and the crime scene tape. He rushed to Emily, who was working in her cubicle to the right of his, and she saw a little bit of fear and frustration in his eyes. "Emily, what happened to my desk, and WHY IS THERE AN ARM SITTING ON IT!?" he shouted, making heads turn their way.

Emily thought up of something quickly. "The police said they were yet to process it. Security found it on your desk this morning. It looked pretty bloody," she said calmly.

Garcia popped her head out of the elevator when she heard Morgan yell. She walked over to him and let out a shriek of terror. "WHAT IS THAT!?" she yelled a high pitched voice. Her head was looking between the arm and Morgan quickly.

Emily smiled. "Looks like one of your girlfriends came to strike back on your sudden disappearance with them," she teased, and started laughing, which didn't please Morgan very much. She could hear him cursing under his breath.

Only one thing could Emily make out from under his breath clearly. "I'm goin' to get you for this Prentiss.

**A/N What did you think. Should I make another chapter or end it here. What is that I see? A shiny button saying REVIEW! Maybe you should try it out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry to the two people who are following this story for the long wait for the update. My laptop wouldn't work and then I lost it. Updates might be slow if I tell my parents about my new problem with my laptop, my screen. I can't see a little bit less than half of it, so sorry if the updates are slow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Emily had too much fun and she knew it. But she had other things on her mind. Like her next prank. _Who should it be for next time? _She wondered. Then an idea she found other day online came to her mind. Perfect!

While Aaron was on his lunch break, she took out a sticky-note she had and wrote:

Meet me in my office as soon as you read this. I need to have a talk with you about your sexual harassment towards Agent Jennifer Jereau.

Erin Strauss

She quickly put it on Aaron's desk and sat down with a huge grin in her face. She knew Aaron wouldn't find this funny, but she sure would.

About half an hour passed before her unit chief came back from his lunch break, and she had to stop herself from laughing when she heard Aaron and his confused cussing from his office. She saw some of her co-workers looking at the office door, and some people who just worked on that floor level as well.

Aaron came storming out of the room and into Strauss's office. This was going to get interesting. "AARON! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Emily heard Strauss yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'WHAT AM I DOING'? YOU GAVE ME A NOT SAYING TO COME IN HERE SO YOU COULD HAVE A TALK WITH ME ABOUT AGENT JEREAU'S DAMN HARASSMENT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU SAID THAT I HAVE SEXUALLY HARASSED AGENT JEREAU!"

At that, JJ turned her head to the door. "What the hell!" she almost yelled.

"AARON, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Strauss yelled in a tone that Emily didn't even know existed.

Aaron ripped the note out of his pocket, unaware that the blinds to Strauss's office had just been opened. "YOU PUT THIS NOT ON MY DESK!" Aaron yelled.

JJ walked into the room furiously. "What the hell is up with me and being harassed?" she asked in a pissed off tone.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Strauss said.

Morgan walked up behind Emily. "You're off the hook for making me laugh," he managed to say in between his laughter.

Emily grinned and watched the show play out.

**A/N You want more? Then review by clicking that good ol' review button below and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Anyone else watch the Criminal Minds season 8 premier yesterday? I did, and it didn't give me any inspiration considering that Emily was gone. So, hope this is enough. Elevator seen, trust me, if it sounds good, it is good. Don't you think someone could do a lot in an elevator? Well, if you said yes, then your right! Now that I am done rambling, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Sorry, said rambling was over but, the fact that Emily is gone does not change the fact that she is the main character, because she is too awesome to me to just forget. So if you're like me, enjoy the 'Emily is here!' time.**

It was Emily's lunch break the next day, and she decided that she would just eat lunch in her office and have some fun. No cases meant no problem. She quickly ate the sandwich she made. Something quick so she had more time for fun. She walked into the elevator and waited to reach ground level. This short period of fun would be good.

The elevator reached ground level, and without realizing that Strauss was in the elevator she chose this group to fall victim to her horrible idea in her mind. Once the elevator started going upward, she fell onto the ground and put her hands to her throat and made weir noises.

Strauss looked at Emily and panicked. She pulled out her phone and dialed Hotch's number. He would have the information she needed. Strauss quickly spoke when Hotch picked up the phone. "Is it normal for your agent Emily Prentiss to just collapse on the floor and start choking?" she frantically asked. She didn't realize how ridiculous she sounded at that. Of course it wasn't normal.

Emily heard Strauss talk and heard what she said. She immediately shot up and looked at Strauss confused. "Ma'am, are you drinking or something?" she asked, hoping that it would cover up the incident.

Strauss stared at Emily in dismay. "N-Never mind Aaron…" she sand into the phone. Quickly hanging up and putting her phone into sleep mode, Strauss got off of the elevator and walked towards her office.

Emily let out breath that she didn't notice she had been holding, and walked out of the elevator until the next group for her torture came around.

Emily waited for the other elevator to reach the floor. This time, she was going to make sure she was in a group of strangers before doing anything. A _ding! _brought Emily out of her thoughts and the elevator door in front of her opened. She scanned the crowd, and after seeing no one that she recognized, she walked in.

The doors closed and she pretended to get a little unsteady and leaned against a wall. "Are you okay?" someone on the elevator asked.

Emily looked up, holding back a grin. "I don't know. Do you think you could take my temperature?" she asked, holding up a thermometer she got out of the first aid kit on the elevator.

"I guess…" the person said. She had short blond hair and light green eyes.

_Time to strike! _Emily thought. She gave the thermometer to the lady and bent down. "Thanks," she said, putting her head back.

The lady just stared at her in horror. "Actually, this is my floor," she said hurriedly stepped off of the elevator onto and onto the floor that the door had just opened up to,making Emily burst out into laughter. She got off as well and noticed not too much more time, but still enough for about two more jokes.

Emily was on, yet again, another elevator. It started going up and she crossed her legs and started fidgeting. "Gotta go, gotta go…" she repeated. When almost all of the people were away from her, she sighed. "Never mind…" she said, and everyone started groaning in annoyance and scooted even further away from her, plugging their nose. "You know, breathing through your mouth only makes it worse," she told them, remembering what Reid had told her about two years before.

Emily was on the last elevator before going back to work, and she decided to make people think she was crazy this time. She looked at people until she found her target. This would be short because it would take the few minutes she had.

Emily stared at a man with short, brown hair, and after a few minutes shouted, "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" making people stare at her and the man. The elevator reached her floor and she just casually walked out and went to her desk for some paperwork.

**A/N What'd you think? Did you like it? LOVE IT? ****Or hate it? ****To tell, just press… OMG! A review button! PUSH IT! PUSH IT! PUSH IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N All of you who were waiting for me to update, your torture is over. While I was updating some of my other stories, I thought that I had updated this one. My apologies, I hope that updating will put this problem to rest. Sorry that this isn't the most interesting chapter, but I needed to update.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Criminal Minds. Anything you recognize? Well that's not mine either.**

"Emily, Can I have a word with you?" Hotch called into the bullpen.

Emily sighed. She knew this was coming. "I'll be right there," she called out to Hotch. After he closed the door, she out some of the files in her desk before making her way up to her unit chief's office. "Yes?" she asked, poking her head into the office.

"Emily, I am pretty sure you know what I want to talk about, so please take a seat," Hotch said, motioning to the chair opposite of him.

Emily walked in and sat down nervously.

"I know you understand that I got a call from Strauss earlier today about asking if you something happened to you on the elevator. Wasn't quite sure what she said, but I assume that it wasn't the best of things she would have to ask someone," Hotch informed Emily.

"Hotch, I was just having some fun. Cut me some slack and I'll get Strauss for you," Emily bribed.

"As long as I'm not involved in any way, go ahead," Hotch said with a rare grin.

"So I can go then?" Emily asked. Getting a nod, she stood up and walked out of the office, a huge grin planted on her face. She walked to her desk for some planning.

After about two hours of working, Emily walked into Garcia's office. "Want to have some fun with Strauss?" she asked.

"Emily please tell me this has something to do with pranking or embarrassing her, because if you aren't, then _ew!"_ Garcia said with a frown.

"Garcia, of course I mean embarrassing her," Emily said with a sigh. "But I need your help with it."

"Just tell me what you need me to do," Garcia said with a grin.

…

Everything was planned out, all that was needed was material. What Strauss was in for was in for was pure hell.

**A/N This chapter was short, I know. But it doesn't mean you can't review! (Hint, hint) Reviews are the only thing that keep me going, so please do me the honor of reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I promise. I updated as fast I could. I was pounded with homework. I think my teachers hate me. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated a very strong 'T'. You have been warned.**

**Special thanks to a guest. This idea came from you. If you are one of my followers in posting as anonymous, thank you. Also, thank you to the people that reviewed, have favorite, and added this story to their alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Blackmail. That was the only thing running though Emily's mind at the time. She knew what she was going to do to Strauss, and that was blackmail. She couldn't forget the most fun part about this though. Rossi was also going to be getting blackmailed. This was fun, and that Emily was sure of. Garcia agreed that as long as she didn't have to watch, she would allow cameras to role when and where they needed to be.

Rossi was walking to Hotch's office with a file in his hand. This was when Emily's move was going to take place.

Emily walked over to Strauss's office and lightly knocked on the door. After hearing approval to enter, she opened the door and walked in. "Ma'am. I found something in Rossi's office that I would like you to check out for me if you could," she said in the most polite tone she could.

Strauss looked at Emily for a moment before responding. "Alright, just let me finish with something."

"Thank you ma'am," Emily said, and waited for Strauss to put the file she was looking at down. When it was on the desk, Emily made her way to Rossi's office. She played with a key she had in her hand until she reached the door. She slowly turned the handle and let Strauss in.

Strauss walked into the room slightly confused. She noticed that Emily was behind and turned to face the agent. "What is it you want to show me agent Prentiss?" she asked coldly.

Emily turned around to see Rossi entering his office with a weird look in his face. He wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring at Strauss though.

Emily inched back, and quickly out the door. She put the key in the hole, quickly locking the door before going to Garcia's office. A show was in store. I may not be a show she wanted to watch, but it would do.

Emily was met by a wide eyed Garcia. "They were fast to decide what they were going to do," Garcia whispered in fear. "But they're so old…."

Emily smiled. Her plan was working perfectly. She turned her head to the door when she heard it open. "Decided to join the show?" Emily asked when Morgan walked in.

"How well do you think you know me? I need my blackmail material for everyone," Morgan said with a Cheshire cat grin.

All eyes turned to the screen and widened with what they were seeing.

Rossi had Strauss up against a wall. Two pairs of hands were roaming the other's body. Strauss had her shirt off already, while Rossi was struggling to get his off with all that was on.

They all flinched at the sight. They didn't want to see this, but blackmail was blackmail, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Strauss had gotten Rossi's pants down in a frantic motion. They all stared at Rossi's heart boxers before bursting out into laughter. That was going to be unexpected blackmail for Rossi, but it would still work.

Everyone flinched when Rossi's underwear dropped. The only thing that was keeping them there was the fact that if anything was going to be done proper, they had to watch however much the sight made them want to throw up.

Strauss's pants dropped, and everyone was wishing that the cameras didn't have sound. They could hear the moans coming from the two in the room as all the clothing was finally gone.

Emily was definitely scarred for life. There was no way she wouldn't be.

Strauss was lead to Rossi's desk, where she down, obviously enjoying the touch of Rossi with the noise that could be heard.

Everyone looked the other way. They all felt like they were about to puke on Garcia's computer system right that moment as they tasted the bile in their throats. It was worth it. They had what they needed, at that was what made them happy.

**A/N Reviews? Please… I wasn't functioning well with this chapter. I didn't feel too right about it…. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Guess what! I am updating! I'll try to update soon. I had a major case of writers block, but I think it's going away. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you to all who have favorite this story, alerted it, and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Rossi was first to emerge from his office. Emily, Morgan, and Garcia all wore devilish grins. The feed they had could give them two months of vacation under Strauss's request. And with Rossi, they could get him to do a year's worth of paperwork. But they had something better in mind. They wanted to have fun and have the two embarrassed.

Strauss, seeing the three agents peering out of Garcia's office door, walked over to Garcia's office. She put her usual scowl on her face quickly, hoping they hadn't seen her without it. "Get back to work, all of you!" she ordered. "I don't know what gave you guys those idiotic faces, but it shouldn't be affecting your work!"

The three agents nodded their heads and gave a simultaneous, "Yes ma'am."

When Strauss was gone, they turned to look at each other. "Emily, how do you think of these things?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Emily said with a grin. This was only expected by her. The questions would begin, and Reid would most likely not understand a word of it, while Hotch and JJ would think of the group as crazy for just thinking of doing something like what they did.

"You, buttercup, are going to give me some way of how you think of these ideas, because I know the internet wouldn't give you anything like that," Garcia said happily.

Hotch walked over to Garcia's office noticing the commotion in it. The fact that Strauss had walked over to tell them something didn't comfort him. He made his way to the door when he heard them laughing. He wasn't one to snoop, but he knew that the three agents in the room would most likely not give out any information he wanted, so he decided to listen in this once.

"Emily, I've got to hand it to you, I don't think _I _would've been able to think of somethin' like that," Morgan said.

"Now, what are we supposed to do?" Garcia asked.

"How can we make Strauss so embarrassed she won't want to go into the office ever again?" Emily said. Hotch could hear the huge smile in her voice.

"We could make her eating a huge chicken while screaming 'vacations are for pigs and that's what I am, so I get vacation!'" Garcia suggested, getting laughter out of Morgan and Emily. Even Hotch smirked at the comment.

"Maybe we could set a trap in her room that would make her smell really bad without her noticing, and then make her do what Garcia suggested," Morgan offered.

Hotch decided he had to pop in on this conversation. "Or we could make her walk around the office in a bikini, and then make her eat the chicken… make it a pig that she eats," he said, making the other three agents turn around in surprise. Hotch looked at them for a second before responding to the looks being thrown his way. "What, I can be playful too."

Emily smiled. "We are _so _using Hotch's idea!" she announced with joy.

"What can we do with Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"What do you have for material?" Hotch asked.

"You do not want to know…." Emily said. She could taste the bile just from thinking of what they had seen and recorded, and shivered.

Hotch just looked at them. "That bad?" he asked with one of his rare grins.

"Oh yeah," Morgan said.

Strauss looked at Garcia's office only to see Hotch joining in on the talking. She walked over and looked at the agents before making her presence known. "I thought I said get back to work!" she said in a pissed off tone.

The four agents turned around to look at Strauss for a second before heading off in their separate ways to work.

**A/N If I update tomorrow, you will see how the plan works out tomorrow! Reviews are loved as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I had hoped to update sooner, but I can promise you this. I will update tomorrow. I have no school, meaning no reason not to update.**

**Thanks to all of you who have added this story to their alerts, who have favorite it, and have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Emily and Morgan walked into Strauss's office early in the morning to find they were the only ones there except for Hotch and Garcia. They put a copy of the recording they had gotten the other day on her desk, next to a note reading:

_Strauss,_

_Unless you want this to be aired throughout the BAU, in the local police departments, and over live TV, you will wear a bikini tomorrow and stand on top of a desk eating a pig and screaming, "Pigs get vacation, and that's what I am! Give me a vacation, because I am a pig!" over and over again. We're looking forward to see what you decide to do!_

_-Some messed-up FBI agents looking for fun_

They quickly left her office and went to their own desks to get some work done. It was about an hour before Strauss was in the office, and by then, almost everyone was at work in the bullpen or in their offices. That made this all the better. Strauss wouldn't know who put the letter on the desk, because Garcia had looped some feed so that they wouldn't be seen on the cameras.

Strauss's yell could be heard from the floor above and below from where she was. Everyone turned their heads when it was sounded, each of their faces glossed over with fear. She stopped out into the bullpen, holding up the note. "WHO DID THIS?" she demanded. When no one answered, she just grew angrier. "I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL BE FIRED!" she shouted, and stomped back into her office.

"Well… that was… awkward," Morgan said in shock. He knew Strauss would be pissed, but he wasn't expecting it to go that far.

"I feel bad for whoever did that to her," JJ said, looking at Emily and Derek with slight fear in her eyes. "If it was something so bad as to give her that reaction, then I would be terrified to be the person who gave her whatever was given to her.

…

The next day was priceless. Strauss had watched the DVD that was placed on her desk, and that had definitely gotten her scared. She like the devil had come face-to-face with her.

Emily, Morgan, Garcia, and Hotch all watched as Strauss walked into the bullpen with a bikini on. They couldn't help but burst into laughter when they saw what was on her. Everyone saw what was so funny and just smirked in amusement. Some of them laughed, on some of them hid from the horrible sight.

"She actually put a bikini on," Emily whispered to Morgan. Then, she noticed a large bag the Strauss was holding. "And I think she brought a pig with her!"

Garcia and Hotch walked over to where Emily and Morgan were talking. "She actually did this!" Garcia exclaimed.

They talked amongst themselves before getting back to work, excited to see what Strauss would do for the shouting she had to do.

…

Strauss walked into the bullpen holding the pig she had brought. It was already cooked, and her face was red. Everyone gathered around to see what would happen. Strauss walked over to where Reid stood.

"Ma'am, what are you doing? "Reid asked, fear in his voice and eyes.

Strauss just ignored him before climbing onto his desk and lifting the pig up with her. The bikini she wore was a simple blue with a small clasp at the front, which was the most disturbing part about it. Strauss lifted a fair size of the pig meet and started eating it. "PIGS'S GET VACATION! I GET A VACATION BECAUSE I'M A PIG!" she shouted, while shoving pig in her mouth.

Ham was flying everywhere, and Reid just backed away from his desk muttering something. Hotch was in tears with Morgan and Emily as they watched the show Strauss put on. When what could be eaten of the pig was gone Strauss fumbled off of Reid's desk and went to her office, face completely red. Reid just looked at his desk in horror.

**A/N I wanted that to be longer, but I couldn't think of anything to make it longer. Reviews are loved as always, and I will be updating tomorrow with no exuses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N As I promised, I updated today. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorite this story, and put it on their alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Morgan walked over to Reid with a huge smile, and out his hand on the younger agent's shoulder. "You want to use my desk?" he asked, holding back laughter when he saw the Reid's face.

Reid just looked at Morgan and nodded his head. "Strauss just… But I… What the…" Reid stuttered, trying to get sentences out. His eyes were wide, and he was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Morgan…."

"Come one pretty boy," Morgan said, guiding the shocked agent to his desk. Some people were looking at Reid's desk, trying to figure out what they had just witnessed, most of them, eyes wide in horror.

Emily looked at Hotch with a huge grin, noticing his face bearing a smile also. "I didn't think she would use Reid's desk, but I guess she did. His face was almost as funny as Strauss's!" Emily said with a laugh.

Hotch leaned against the wall and just looked at the chaos happening below. "I didn't think our plan would work out so well…" he said in shock.

"She's going to check the camera feed to see who sent the note to her office, and the look on her face will be better when she finds it empty," Emily told Hotch. "I'll be able to tell when she checks when she walks out of Garcia's office real pissed off."

"What do you think that Strauss will do after this?" Hotch asked.

Emily didn't get to answer because JJ had walked over to them. "So it was you guys who did this?" she asked with shock.

"With help from Garcia and Morgan," Emily told her. "I had the idea for what we blackmailed with. Garcia got what we needed for the blackmail. Hotch gave us the idea of what to make Strauss do, and Morgan helped me deliver Strauss's little note without telling anyone what we were doing."

JJ looked at Morgan. "He was actually able to keep his mouth shut?" she asked.

"For the first time, yes."

"And you're not surprised that I did anything?" Hotch asked.

"I'm still trying to think if you would have actually done that," JJ answered. She turned her head, and when she saw Strauss walking back into the bullpen to get something she forgot, she smiled. "You should probably get back to work before she thinks something's up."

"I guess," Emily said, and walked over to her desk.

…

The next day, Reid was scared to go near his desk still. He had asked Hotch if he could work in his office, and had surprisingly gotten a 'yes' in return. He had noticed a change in Hotch's behavior. He was too happy for something to not be happening, and Reid had finallt gotten enough courage about mid-day to ask about. He looked up at Hotch to see him working, but with a smile as he had been doing all day. "Why are you so happy?" Reid asked.

Hotch looked up at Reid. "Promise not to tell?" he asked. When he received a nod, he answered the boy's question. "Emily, Garcia, Morgan, and I had set up the plan to get Strauss to do that."

"Why did she have to do it on my desk?" Reid asked, not paying attention to anything but the fact that Hotch had something to do with the incident from the day before.

"We didn't mean for that to happen, it just did," Hotch said after a small pause.

"Can I help with the next thing you plan on doing?" Reid asked, making Hotch look at him intently.

"Do you mind doing something to Rossi?" Hotch asked.

Reid looked at Hotch in confusion. "I guess…" he told the older man.

"Then you can help," Hotch said, before going back to work.

**A/N I promise to make the next chapter longer. Reviews are loved as always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm not too happy with this chapter, but that might be because I have **_**nothing **_**to write about in this. I would love it if some of you would drop ideas off in the review section. I don't care if you do it as guest, but I **_**need **_**ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Emily looked at Hotch's office window after Reid came into the office. She wondered what was going on in it. She knew that Reid wasn't sitting at his desk until he was positive that it had been cleaned multiple times, but was confused why he chose Hotch's office to work in. She just ignored it. There had to be an explanation, right? Morgan was probably just teasing the young agent a little too much for his liking. She continued on with her paperwork, glancing at Hotch's window every hour.

…

Reid walked out of Hotch's office at about six at night, and went to get something from the inside of his desk, where he was sure that nothing needed to be cleaned. He knew nothing from the Strauss incident had affected the inside of his desk, and that had comforted him slightly.

He wasn't aware of the time, and was shocked to see that Emily and Rossi were the only ones left in the office, and Emily was getting her things together so she could leave. He hurried back up to Hotch's office. "Everyone but Rossi is gone," he informed the unit chief. "You want me to stay?"

"If you wouldn't mind staying until a little bit after Rossi leaves," Hotch said, not looking up from the file he was looking at.

Reid looked at Hotch for a second before answering. "I guess…."

"Thank you."

Reid had waited for another half-an-hour for Rossi to leave, and when the senior agent left, he spun around to look at Hotch. "What did you need to talk about?" he asked.

"What you want to do to Rossi?" Hotch asked Reid, finally looking up from the files splayed on his desk.

Reid thought about it for a moment. He didn't really think about what he wanted, and was thinking of something he could do. He thought about how bad there blackmail had to be to get Strauss to do what she did, and then realized he could do whatever he wanted to Rossi.

"Come on Reid, we don't have all night," Hotch said, trying to get Reid to say what he was thinking. A small smile crept onto the younger agent's face, telling him that an idea was there.

"Do we have to blackmail him quite yet?" Reid asked.

Hotch looked at Reid for a second. "I don't' see why not," he told him.

Reid ran out of the office. He had some grocery shopping to do.

…

The next day at work had Reid laughing when Rossi say down on his chair. Once Rossi realized what was wrong, there wouldn't be any evidence of who had done this horrible thing to him. All that would be left was smell. Lots and lots of smell.

…

A few days after he set Rossi up for a prank, Reid had decided it was time to go back to his desk. He watched amused from where he sat as Rossi ran out of the room while plugging his nose. Reid just grinned slightly, and waited for the prank to play out perfectly.

**A/N I know, short chapter, but I don't know what to write! I think I have something for this prank, but I would still love to hear what you guys think would a funny joke or prank! Don't forget, we still got some blackmail on Rossi when I think of something for him. If you give me an idea, you might find your blackmail listed here. If you send me a prank, it will be an almost 100% chance of it being on here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Rossi stormed out of his office. He hadn't found the source of the smell in there in four days, and he couldn't step into his office without gagging. This was what made Reid the happiest. He wondered when, or if, Rossi would find anything, although he made sure that that wouldn't happen. He had hid all evidence, and Rossi would never know.

Reid put his head up at the sound of Rossi approaching his desk. "Reid, I need you," Rossi said, stopping in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you?" Reid asked.

"I need you to step in my office and tell me what is creating the stench in there," Rossi said, his nose wrinkling just at the thought of the horrid smell.

"Okay…" Reid said, and Rossi grabbed his arm, pulling him up to his office. Once at the door, Reid was pushed into the office. He took one smell and burst out laughing.

"What's your problem?" Rossi growled.

"Powdered milk!" Reid managed in between laughs. "You can't see it, but you can smell it right now!"

"Who the hell put powdered milk in my office?" Rossi complained.

"Don't know, but they would have to have a reason to do it," Reid said. He was about to leave the office, when he heard Rossi mutter, "Aaron." This gave Reid a grin. "Want help getting him back? I could get Emily to help," he asked the older man.

"You up for it?" Rossi asked. "Okay," he said when he got a nod from Reid.

Reid walked out of the office, and over to Emily. "You want to help Rossi and me with pranking Hotch?" he asked silently, so that only she heard.

"I guess. Why are you doing this to Hotch?" Emily asked.

"I put powdered milk in Rossi's office, and he thought that it was Hotch's doing. I wasn't going to argue, and he asked if I wanted to help. I agreed, and thought that this was something that you would enjoy," Reid told her. "Now come on, I need an idea!"

…

Emily sat at her desk, and watched Reid mess with some things. He was going to play with Hotch, and do some… renovations to his office. She was going to enjoy every second of it, and more. She knew that the first part was set up; all that had to be done was Hotch doing what was planned.

She looked up, and when she saw him walking out of his office, she gave a nod to Reid, who started doing something. It looked like one of his rocket things that had hit her in the head before, only she could tell that there was more being added. Hotch was in the break room, and when he walked out, Reid made is move.

"Hotch!" Reid called over. When the unit chief started walking over, the rocket came flying out of nowhere. It hit Hotch smack in the middle of his face, surprising him, and splattering some sort of pink glitter and glue on him. Emily couldn't help but laugh at this. It wasn't every day that you saw Aaron Hotchner covered in pink glitter and glue.

"What the hell!" Hotch practically shouted. "Reid, if you did this, so help me…."

"I don't even know where it came from Hotch, I'm innocent!" Reid said, putting his hands in the air as if it would prove his innocence.

Hotch grumbled something, before walking to the bathroom, hoping to be able to remove what was now splattered over him. Emily continued laughing for what was in store for the unit chief when he walked back into his office.

…

After an hour in the bathroom, Hotch had given up on some of the spots on his suit, and decided he should just get back to work. Emily and Reid watched from a distance for what he would find in the office. An hour had been enough for them to set up what they had wanted to.

Hotch opened the door, and let out a gasp at what he saw. Emily and Reid couldn't suppress the grins on that appeared on their faces. What the unit chief was seeing, was some photo shopped pictures of him and Strauss, thanks to Garcia and her magic, hanging on the now poop green walls. On his desk sat a vase full of poison ivy with notes saying, _Why did you leave me? ~Beth, _or, _When will you finally understand that I don't want you~ Agent Anderson, _and one said, _Meet me in the usual place! ~Erin Strauss. _Also, on his desk, was the complete series of _My Little Pony, Pokémon, Strawberry Shortcake, Barney, SpongeBob seasons 1-3, Thomas the Train (Original Copy), Teletubbies, Lots and Lots of Trains, Lots and Lots of Planes, _and _Hello Kitty._ On his floor, was a picture of him shooting Strauss with a gun, once again, there because of Garcia.

Hotch backed out of the room slowly, and glared at Emily and Reid, who ran to Rossi's office.

**A/N Sorry that this wasn't up any sooner. My laptop crashed, and all my files were deleted before I could post this. But it's up now! Thank you to Kamen Rider Thanatos for the physics magic part. I forgot about it, and I happened to remember the episode where our dear Emily was hit with one of the rockets that Reid had, and had to include something like that. Thank you to all who have reviewed, are following this, and have favorite this story! As always, reviews are loved. I' running low on steam, so you think you could possibly give me some more ideas people? I only got two reviews last chapter, and only one came with an idea. I'm running low on steam, but want this story to go on!**


End file.
